List of references in DrKelexo's work
Bootleg Ryu * Bootleg Ryu was heavily inspired by a bootlegged DOS version of Street Figher II, as seen here. Most notably, all of the sounds used in this character came from the bootleg's sound test. In addition, one of his supers was inspired by Guile's unusual kick attack, and the winpose is a direct reference to the bootleg's own bizarre change to victory poses. Hol Funtimes * Hol Funtimes' assets were given to him at random shortly after meeting MelvanaInChains and his friends. **Most of the character's sounds were added to the .snd file by Melvana, and DrKelexo used almost all of them with little context. **The large portrait was drawn by one of Melvana's friends **The taunt sound was provided, unprovoked, by Nimrodpowerz, another of Melvana's friends, who later heavily inspired Nimrod. * A lot of the sounds were taken from [http://www.moddb.com/mods/ssh-mod-messup-1-wtf-mod SSH : Mod Messup 1 : WTF Mod], which was a mod of [http://www.moddb.com/mods/scientist-slaughterhouse Scientist Slaughterhouse], which in itself was a mod of Half-Life. Most of these sounds were also taken from other various sources. ** The most prominent reference is a pair of sound clips from the movie Transformers, as seen in this video. * One of his intros and supers contain sound clips from Lionel Richie's "All Night Long", its inclusion inspired by a video made by Nimrodpowerz. * During the unnamed cow super, the voice being heard is of DrKelexo himself, though the sound was added by Melvana, who took it from a Worms Armaggedon voicepack DrKelexo made of himself back in 2006. Ms. Fanservice * Ms. Fanservice was named after a joke character that DrKelexo created in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 during the short period of time Melvana was visiting his state. Shortly after releasing the edit, he was surprised to discover that "Ms. Fanservice" is already the name of a TvTropes article. * All of her win quotes are copied directly from an article on Cracked titled 100 Untentionally Hilarious Spam Subject Lines. * A majority of her intro, win and lose poses are references to bizarre fetishes, most notably the ones that have fairly large groups of followers on deviantART. ** This is still partly true for the win pose that features Mr. Bear, although his "dance" is directly referencing an animation used in The_None's conversion of the character. The music is randomly chosen between an instrumental version of Celldweller's "Tragedy" cover, Celldweller's "The Last Firstborn", Josey James' Theme from Lollipop Chainsaw, "Subway" and "Spaceport" from Timesplitters: Future Perfect, and a part of the soundtrack from Re-Volt. * The voice clip used in the intro with Solis is from Dead Rising. * The mouse that appears in one of her win poses has the voice of a sped up Ziggs from League of Legends. * One of her pain noises is a rare death sound from the game Beyond Oasis. * SkullGirl's Gotta Gun uses sounds from, and is inspired by, Miss Fortune's Bullet Time. * Rila's Head.Pos Mayhem is a reference to Orchid's finishing move. Psychopath Kyo * Psychopath Kyo was inspired by the discovery that the infamously cheesy dub of Kyo's voice in The King of Fighters XII was done by the same voice actor who played Frank West in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, as well as DrKelexo's at-the-time obsession with the Dead Rising series. While primarily using sound clips from Dead Rising 2, the Kyo and Frank West voice clips appeared in this character a few times as well. ** All of his palettes are references to Dead Rising psychopaths, with the exception of Frank West and Chuck Greene, though the latter did appear as a psychopath in Dead Rising: Off The Record. ** His movelist, save for his supers, are all named after moves the protagonists can learn in the Dead Rising series. The supers are named after the licensed music used as fighting themes in the games, including Hostile Groove's "Fly Routine", Celldweller's "Narrow Escape", Lifeseeker's "Gone Guru", and Supernova Syndicate's "Heaven's Creepin' In". ** His large portrait is a poorly edited image of the character Leon Bell. ** His win quotes are all lines of dialogue from cutscenes throughout the Dead Rising series, though sometimes reworded for contextual reasons. ** A few of the more noteworthy sound clips come from an alternate cutscene when confronting Kent Swanson. * Heaven's Creepin' In, as well as an intro pose, contains sprites and sounds from Johnny Karlos' Kurt Cobain character. The super also contains a sound from a Dramatic Readings video. * Gone Guru contains sound clips from y.y's Robo Rock, and NBA Jam. Trouble Man * Trouble Man was named after the theme song created for the game ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors''. ** Additionally, all of his palettes were purposefully lazy conversions from Darkstalkers character sprites. There is one for each playable character in the series, including ones that weren't used in Trouble Man's default palette loadout. * The character's actual name, which is only displayed through debug, is The Man Who Troubled The World, a reference to David Bowie's "The Man Who Sold The World". * All of the character's moves, as well as most of the data files, are named after songs, all but one of which are songs very much liked by the author. * Hidden amongst the data is a palette file named "attractive.act", which, when displayed in a palette editor, reveals an image of Hsien-Ko's small icon from Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. * In one of his intros, an instrumental version of "Still Alive" from Portal plays, which can be heard in the original game playing on discarded radios. * One of his intros shows a clip from the short animated series The King of Fighters: Another Day, while playing Alice In Chains' "Rooster". * One of his intros plays either a clip from Richter's "Radio Results", or from a Go! Animate video. * One of his intros shows Liu Kang dancing before being kicked off stage, a reference to a Mortal Kombat glitch video which featured Jax doing something similar to Liu Kang preforming a friendship. This also uses music from the video game adaptation of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker, though the file itself was taken wholesale from Uppercut. * A recurring theme in this character is the use of the phrase, "This is just stupid", such as the character's only victory quote. This line was taken from King of Fighters XIII, the first line of dialogue Iori says when confronting himself in a mirror match. * When browsing files in Aomura's conversion of Saki from [[Variable Geo]], DrKelexo discovered an unused sound byte of an evil laugh that seemed remarkably similar to one of Iori's recurring win poses. This was the inspiration behind one of Trouble Man's win poses, while also inspiring the super move Super Bitch, which is almost entirely a recreation of one of Saki's own supers. * One win pose shows Trouble Man summoning a SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium sprite of Iori, while playing sounds from both Necro, and Raiden's friendship from Mortal Kombat 2. * His losing pose will either play a piece of Stone Temple Pilots' "Wonderful", or Garth Brooks' "The Dance". * His taunt plays a sound and displays a message in the style of Hexen's chat feature as used in the program Skulltag. * Uses sounds from a YTP of various Nickelback songs made by cs188. * Contains a few clips from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFsee4Wc_LA someone's session with Dr. Sbaitso]. * Contains several sound clips taken from the unorthodox Doom mod, The Sky May Be. * His forward throw contains a leftover soundclip that Melvana had provided for Hol Funtimes, which is of Diavolo from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure video game based on Vento Aureo. DrKelexo was unaware of the source of this sound until several years after Trouble Man's release, when he was writing this article. * Gunslinger fires various projectiles taken from the games Doom, Heretic, Hexen and Strife. It also contains a reference to Chex Quest, and the video game Batman Forever. * EX Harassed contains a sound clip from the movie, "Night of Horror". * The initial voice clip in Just Stop is from the movie, "Highlander: The Source", while the sprite is of The Oracle from Strife. * Around The World is a reference to a super Descolor gave to his conversion of Saber, including the flashing "SUPER" effect. The voice clip that plays when landing the move is of Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior. * Even Flow was heavily inspired by Tin's Jin Fu-Ha, namely a super added to him, and the use of Marvel vs. Capcom super effects. Skaxl Roa * Skaxl Roa was started as a collaborative project between DrKelexo and MelvanaInChains, but DrKelexo rushed the character to completion while leaving only some of Melvana's inspirations still in tact. * The name "Skaxl Roa" is a mashup of three different references; "Micheal Roa", the base character, "SK", DrKelexo's nickname, and "Axl Ro", a character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * One of his taunts has him turning into Sai, copying the custom taunt from an older version of Mikita's own conversion of the character.